You've Changed Me
by ardiethepenguin
Summary: Peeta Mellark have never had it easy in life. After a disaster happened at his old school, he was forced by his parents to move to another. Will he repeat the same mistake again, be a lone wolf, fit into a group, or maybe even find love? First fanfiction. AU. M/M Relationship, Peeta x Cato. Peeto, Peetato.
1. The First Time I Ever Saw You

Hello my first fan fiction readers! Please read these warnings before reading on to the story.

Warning: Lots and lots and lots of grammar mistakes, possible drug use, swearing, slight violence, and all that.

I've always wanted to write a fan fiction, I've had the idea for quite a while, but I was afraid of posting stories, well.. because English isn't my first language, I'm Indonesian by the way, so my grammar will be terrible. Or maybe not. See that's why, I don't even know if my grammar is right or not.

Anyways since this is my first fan fiction I really need your reviews to please. Review. *stares deep into your soul*

Here's the story :)

You've Changed Me

Chapter One

Peeta's POV

'_What noise is that? Oh, I bet it's the loud thumping of my mother's footsteps. Wait, if I can hear her footsteps that means.. Oh! Gotta get up!_'

I got up as quick as I can, seeing what might happen if I get up late again. Oh I don't know, maybe getting beaten by a rolling pin or a whisk. I definitely can't have a bruise showing up at my first day of school, it wouldn't leave a good impression. A good impression is exactly what I want from people, I don't want to be hated by everybody like in my old school.

"Peeta! Wake up now or I will wake you up!" My mother yelled. Thank god I was already in the bathroom. "I'm up already, I can get up myself, okay?" I stated. "Whatever." She said before getting down the stairs. After showering, I climbed down the stairs and grabbed a freshly-baked cookie. "Mom! I'm ready!" I exclaimed. Yes, I can't drive. I know it's weird for a 17 year old teenage boy to not know how to drive, but my _beloved _mother would not even let me learn.

My mom came out of the kitchen and headed to the car. The car wasn't really what people say 'expensive' but atleast it can get us to one place to another, well even though along the way you have to deal with loud noises that an 'almost dead' car would make. It was a 12 minute drive, not really far. When I got there, I immediately remind myself of my to-do-list of the day, which consists of making a good impression, maybe make some friends (if that's even possible for a guy like me), getting someone to sit with at lunch, and to not get lost.

'_Make a good impression. Make a good impression. Get someone to sit with at lunch. Don't get lost." _ I repeat the words in my head so I won't forget it. Stepping out of the car I approach the school. Walking still outside the school, I noticed that everyone was in packs. '_Typical.' _I thought. Cheerleaders, jocks (very goodlooking ones by the way), nerds, geeks, and so on. I opened the huge doors that lead to the school and looked around, then suddenly a blond-haired girl jumped in front of me.

"Hi! I'm Glimmer! Are you new here? You must be! I've never seen your face around here!" She said.

"Uh, hi, my name's Peeta, and yes you are right I am new here. Why would-" I was cut off by her.

"Great! Well I'm the tour guide for the new kids around here. Well let's get you to the head office to get your schedule!" She told me.

"Uhm, okay" I said as I followed her to the head office.

"Wait here, I'll just get it for you, the principal's super annoying." She said. '_Well this is weird, why is she being nice to me, I'm just a new kid.'_

I waited in front of the head office's door just like she told me. _'I can't lose her, she's the only person I can count on in this first day of school' _I thought to myself. After a few minutes of waiting, Glimmer got out of the door and handed me an orange colored paper. "Here you go, Peeta Mellark right?" I nod. "Sorry to keep you waiting there, had to search for your last name." She exclaimed.

"Hey, can you like draw me a map for the school, I don't want to get lost and be late for my class." I asked her. "Sure, let me just find a paper somewhere.." she said as she searched in her bag for a piece of paper. "Ah! Here it is." She told me and she began drawing a map out for me. "Here. Oh I got to get going, have to meet someone else." She exclaimed to me. I nod and looked at the map.

The map was beautiful, it looked like it had been made by a computer. '_Wow, fancy handwriting.' _I mumbled to myself, before seeing something written down at the bottom of the map.

'_Meet me at the cafeteria at lunch. –G'_

Hmm. I guess I did make a good impression. That's a start. Looking at my schedule, I realized that I had math at first period. It was at room 159. '_Hmmm, room 159, where is it? Aha!' _I mumbled while searching the map for the room. It was at the other side of the school, so I rushed to get there. By the time I got there, I realized that the bell rang minutes before I reached the door.

The teacher, which is Mr. Beetee according to what the schedule said, looked at me when I passed through the door. "Ah, Mr. Mellark. Your first day of school here and you're already late." Mr. Beetee said. The whole classroom twisted their heads to look at me. "I uhm, got kind of lost here." I said with a small voice. "Okay then, I guess that makes sense. Go ahead and take a seat next to.. Cato." I saw that the students were seated in pairs, 2 people for one table. My eyes peered to the rest of the classroom, looking for this Cato person, then I realized that I don't even know him.

"Umm, and which person is that?" I exclaimed while twisting my eyes towards Mr. Beetee. "Middle row back seat." He said. I turned my eyes towards the class again, while sitting on the table that Mr. Beetee said. I looked to my left, and there was a blonde guy with the most beautiful face I have ever seen. '_Wow' _I said to myself. He was staring deep into my soul with a glare that made me look like I had just murdered his family or something. "Uhm, hi? My name's Peeta and I'm-" I said but he cut me off by turning his head towards the chalkboard. _'Okay then. No need to be like that Mr. Jerk.' _ I thought to myself.

I turned my head towards the chalkboard and began writing notes when the person that was sitting on my left started staring deep into my soul again. "Uhm, listen I don't really know why you're staring at me like I just murdered your family or something but can you please stop it?" I said to him. He just ignored me and turned his attention to the chalkboard again.

The bell rang and I checked my schedule for the next class. Gym class with "Mr. Brutus". '_Gym class. Can this day be anymore perfect?' _I thought. As I made my way to the locker room while looking at the map, I bumped into a tall figure. "Oh my god I am so sorry!" I apologized. "Oh no no, it's cool dude. Oh! You must be new here. What's your name?" He asked me. "Peeta. Peeta Mellark." I said while reaching for a handshake.

"Finnick Odair."


	2. Bullseye

**Heeey guys!**

**Thank you sooo much for your support, you know it really means so much to me since this is my first fan fiction and all that. Anyways I actually had this second chapter ready to be published at the time I posted the first chapter, but decided to hold back the posting because I was nervous of how people would think of it (I know, I know)**

**Anyways I will be posting feedbacks for the reviews I've got for every chapter for your information :3**

**PumpkinKing5 – Hellooo! Congratulations! You have received a virtual cookie for being my first ever reviewer! Woo! *blows trumpet* Anyways thank you sooo much for your review, it really helped me even though your review is just a few words.**

**KillerJill04 – Hiii! Congratulations to you too! You have received a virtual hug for being my second reviewer! I know it's not as great as the virtual cookie but IT'S A HUG I LOVE HUGS! Gracias for your support, and I know right there's only like a couple of Peeta x Cato stories where Glimmer is a protagonist. Though I'm not allowed to spill the rest about Glimmer though, you'll have to read *evil laugh* **

**Warning: possible drug use, kidnapping, mentions of rape, swearing, and dark stuff like that.**

**Oh and I must warn you that I don't really know how American Schools work, soo please forgive me if I make a couple mistakes then and now. Oh and I don't really know the rules of dodgeball, sooo..**

**Here's chapter two!**

You've Changed Me

Chapter Two

Peeta Mellark's POV.

The bell rang and I checked my schedule for the next class. Gym class with "Mr. Brutus". '_Gym Class. Can this day be anymore perfect?' _ I thought to myself. As I made my way to the locker room while looking at the map which _Glimmer_ made, I bumped into a tall figure. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I apologized. It's kind of my reflect to apologize as quickly as possible whenever I did something wrong, I don't know why but I guess it's just me. "Oh, no no, It's cool dude." He said as he looked at my face. "Oh! You must be new here! What's your name?" He asked me. "Peeta. Peeta Mellark." I exclaimed while reaching for a handshake.

"Finnick Odair." He replied. "Oh, well uhm nice to meet you but I gotta get to class so, see you later?" I told him. "Oh yeah, I've got to get to History Class as well." He said to me before I turned around to the locker room, but before I can reach a few steps he said to me "Hey, why don't we sit together at lunch? It'll be fun!" He asked me. '_Oh no, now I have to choose to sit with Glimmer or this guy Finnick. Perfect.' _I mumbled to myself. "Oh okay sure I'll think about it." I replied.

When I finally stepped into the locker room, I saw the most beautiful thing ever. It was _Cato, _changing. Words cannot describe how he looked at that moment. Extraordinary? Nope not enough. His body was, like a Greek God. He must've noticed me staring because when he made eye contact with me he let out a devilish smirk as he turned his head away. Realizing that, I quickly ran to my locker and changed into my sweat suits, then reached for the gym.

When I got there people were already lining up into 2 equal rows so I quickly joined in one of the rows. There were 8 people on each row. Then from the door there was a loud whistle noise that burst through my ear drums like a stereo was pointed right on my ears. '_Holy shit! Where did he get that whistle?! It's fucking loud!' _I thought to myself.

"Listen up everybody! Today we are going to play a game of dodgeballs!" Mr. Brutus, our gym teacher, said in a very stern and clear voice. '_Just as I thought that this day couldn't be any worse.' _

"The teams will be divided in these 2 rows!" I looked at the front of my row, I couldn't recognize anyone. I only saw a redhead, a brunette with a braided hair, a tall black skinned guy, and some other usual looking people. At the other row I saw _Cato_, a short brunette, a tall guy, and a blonde girl with ponytails. _'Wait, blonde girl with ponytails? Glimmer?' _Before I can confirm who she was, she looked at the back and we made eye contact. I was correct, it was Glimmer. As soon as our eyes make contact she jumps and waves vigorously at me. I replied back to her with a gentle wave.

"Alright now, start!" Mr. Brutus shouted at us.

All of the players on my team have been eliminated by the other team, only me, the braided hair brunette, and the redhead left. On the opposite team, there is still Cato, Glimmer, and the short brunette. Cato threw the ball and it hit one of my team's players, the redhead. '_Oh shit, it's only me and the brunette with the braided hair left.' _I mumbled to myself. The brunette with the braided hair threw the ball and it hit the short brunette from the other team's leg. Then out of nowhere Cato threw the ball and as always, it hit my last team member. I spent no time and hit the ball to Glimmer's hip. '_Just me and you now, Cato'_

After a second I hit Glimmer's hip Cato threw the ball with force to my.. well.. crotch area. It hurt like hell, and nobody even came to help me, they all laughed at me, well except the redhead and the brunette with the braided hair. "Oh my god, are you okay?" the redhead said to me. "Do you want to go to the nurse's office? My mom works there" the brunette with the braided hair asked me.

"Oh, no no, I'm fine" I exclaimed while I pretended to be okay. "Anyways my name's Jacqueline, but you can just call me Jackie, or Foxface, people here usually call me that." The redhead said. "And my name's Katniss, Katniss Everdeen." The girl with the braided hair said as she reaches out for a handshake.

"My name's Peeta. Peeta Mellark, new student here." Then all of the sudden Katniss asked me: "Hey do you wanna go sit with us at lunch? I mean me and Jackie, of course" '_Oh god no, I already have to choose between Glimmer and Finnick! I don't need- ugh- but I- aah'_

Katniss must've noticed me hesitating because she said: "Hey it's okay if you don't want to sit with us at lunch" she told me. "Oh no no, it's not that I don't want to sit with you, you know, let me think about it okay?" I said to her. "Okay then, bye _Peeta." _Jackie said to me before leaving the gym to the girls' locker room.

I walked towards the boys' locker room and saw Cato smirking at me evilly. I returned his smirk with a threatening glare and I changed into my casual clothes.

The bell rang and everyone stepped outside of the classes to get lunch. '_Goodie, I'm hungry as hell.' _I thought to myself. As I stepped into the cafeteria and bought a tray of food I almost jumped when I realized that I have to choose between Glimmer, Finnick, and Katniss. Then I saw Glimmer sitting with Finnick. Great, now I only have to choose between Glimmer-Finnick, and Katniss-Jackie. I decided to choose the person who was asked me first, Glimmer. As I approached the table Glimmer noticed me and waved at me vigorously, again, while pointing at a seat next to her, signaling that I take that seat. I sat down and saw the other team's members back at gym class, the short brunette, the tall guy, another person that I don't recognize. Glimmer introduced me to her pack members, the short brunette's name was Clove, the tall guy's name was Marvel, and the person that I didn't recognize was Ian. I looked underneath the table to text my brother Rye, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Cato was sitting on the chair across mine. How can I be so foolish when I chose to sit with Glimmer? I didn't even remember that Cato was in Glimmer's pack.

"Oh Cato this is Peeta, Peeta this is Cato!" I gave him the threatening glare I gave him earlier this afternoon and he returned it with that smirk of his again. How much I hated that smirk.

I finished my lunch as quickly as possible and ran to my next class, History.

**AN: So that's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and please review xD**

**Oh I actually have a question to ask you guys, do you want me to change the POV between Peeta and Cato, or maybe change the POV to other characters like Glimmer, Finnick, etc as well? Or just keep it Peeta POV? Review your answers and see you on the next chapter!**

**OH YEAH one more thing I usually write like 1,5 – 2k words each chapter, do you think I need to add more words or just keep it like that? Review your answer for that as well!**


End file.
